


Smutember 2019 Going Out with a Bang

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Messy, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper has a threesome with Tambry and Wendy
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Tambry, Dipper Pines/Tambry, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Smutember 2019 Going Out with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> written for smutember requested by nautiscarader
> 
> I'm finally done with smutember, and I'm only *check calendar* 51 days late. Thanks so much so all the surrport.

Dipper looked back and forth between the two naked girls laying on the bed. 

“Are you two sure you two want this?”

“Of course dude,” said Wendy.

“Fuck yeah!” shouted Tambry. 

“Well, okay. Here I go.” 

Dipper dived right into bed with them. Laying on his back, Tambry rode him. Behind her, Wendy spread her ass cheeks, revealing her anus to the red head. Smiling, Wendy stuck a finger up there. 

Wendy smirked at the moan she elicited out of Tambry. While Dipper worked the front, Wendy worked the back. Adding a second finger, Wendy finger fucked her friend in her ass. 

Positions changed. Wendy was now on her back, Dipper was eagerly feeding her his cock, while Tambry was eating out her pussy. The redhead's legs kicked wildly in the air as Tambry’s tongue swirled around her clint. Wendy’s moan reverberated around Dipper’s dick. 

Later, Dipper was sitting on the edge of the bed with Tambry and Wendy were working on his hard cock. Tambry licked his shaft while Wendy sucked on one of his balls. “Guys, ah little heads up. I’m about to cum.” 

Wendy and Tambry crowded around his throbbing manhood. It wasn’t long before he was coating the two girls’ faces with ropes of his thick jizz. Cum dripped from their hair, noises, mouths. Some hit Wendy in the eye. 

“Oh my god Wendy, are you okay?” 

Wiping away the semen from her eye, she said, “Nah, I’m fine dude.”

Tambry laughed. “Now that’s going out with a bang.”


End file.
